Game Console
by saltedsugar
Summary: I am just your alibi. But all I breathe and care for is you. narusaku


NOTE: this is my first fic. I wouldn't ask you readers to go easy on me. Yeah! Insult me all you want! It would be a big help in my part. And yours too, I guess..

RATING: K

SUMMARY: I am just your alibi. But all I breathe and care for is you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto. I know, it sucks no?..

" speaking"

'_thinking'_

**

* * *

**

**Game console**

* * *

He was leaning against the doorframe. Arms across his chest, his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" she called out.

No answer.

Just plain breathing. In, out, in, out. Slowly. Inhale, exhale.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked again.

Still no answer.

But it was clear.

He was watching her.

She was watching him.

In the still darkness, one may find it hard to breathe….

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" she tried for the 3rd time.

A pause

…and to answer.

" You know very well that you can tell me an-"

" I'm going out for a walk." He cut her off.

"But it's already-"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Heck, he was lost._**Again**. _

"And to think _you _rule this village."Kyubbi teased. Naruto silently agreed.

His tired feet stopped on a rooftop of a tall building. The city, in this hour, is still full of lights, he noticed. In every building, every house, there were still bright lights, flickering in the night.

"It makes the stars unnoticeable. The star's luminosity drowned by the city lights." " It nullifies them." he thought to himself.

"These lights blind birds. The lights make the birds think that it is daytime. And so they go out and search for food."

He looked at the sky. Heavy black clung to the heavens like a wet blanket.

"But in the end, what attracted them caused their deaths."

"They blind them."

"Birds have small brains. They're just idiots who can fly." Kyubbi told him.

"Neji likes birds" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and Choji likes butterflies." Kyubbi said grinning.

"They're just birds; don't be so hard on them. Besides, it isn't their fault."

'_It isn't my fault. '_

"Whatever." muttered Kyubbi with a shrug.

Naruto went back in observing the night sky.

Maybe. Just maybe. No.

It was just a game.

A game of comforting, consoling.

What was that word again?

Pretending.

Yeah, that was it.

Whoever stops pretending loses.

He lost. And he knew it.

* * *

Naruto went back to the apartment _they_ shared feeling exhausted. He loitered too far, and finding his way back was difficult.

There he saw the rosette woman sleeping.

Pinkish lips slightly parted. Pastel locks all over the futon.

Her small body curled up into a ball with the thick white cloth protecting her from the cold summer night.

He crawled into bed slowly, trying not to wake her.

He was watching her.

then…..

she was watching him.

"You're back." she said snuggling close to him.

"Yeah." he muttered quietly.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Outside, counting the stars." he answered simply. Enjoying the warmth they shared.

"Hmm and how many have you counted?" she asked smiling. Tracing lazy circles in his chest.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they're there."

'_As long as you're here.'_

After putting a strong arm around her tiny waist, they went to sleep.

..…… (after a few min.)………

"Sakura-chan." he called out.

"Nani?" she answered groggily.

"Could we turn off the lights?"

She blushed.

"Umm, Naruto, you know, I still have a mission tomorrow and ...and…it's not that I'm refusing, I just umm..."

"It blinds the birds." he said looking innocently at her.

"Oh."

She blushed again.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Naruto stood and turned the night light off.

Pulling her body closer to his and giving her a sweet goodnight kiss on her overly large but equally beautiful forehead, the finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

He knew she still loved _him._

Thoughts of _him_ still plague her mind.

_His_ voice still echoes in her head.

_His_ eyes still haunt her in her dreams.

All _his,_ none of it his own.

That pathetic excuse for an avenger.

But….

She is light, and he is the bird.

She had blinded him.

'_I am just your alibi. But all I breathe and care for is you_.'

….Perhaps, maybe, then maybe.

Perhaps, there is a possibility that…..

….she would lose too.

* * *

fin end fin end fin end

* * *

--Such a crappy- sappy story.

--and my spacing needs improvement.. signs it's hard to be a loser...

--If you are kind enough to share your love to my story (though it really doesn't deserve it), pls. review and make my world a better, and happier place to live in.


End file.
